This invention relates to firearms and more particularly to electronic firearms for firing electrically activated ammunition. Specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic firearm for firing electrically activated ammunition and a process for controlling an electronic firearm.
While there are many prior references to electronic firearms in general, and more specifically to electronic firearms for firing electrically activated ammunition, these prior references have failed to provide a control system for coordinating and controlling the firearm's electronic components and the functions they execute and regulate. Much like there is a need for a brain to control the many components in a human body and communicate with and monitor those components through an electronic network of nerves, there is a need for a system control or brain in an electronic firearm to regulate the flow of electricity, control the many electronic components, and monitor the functions of each component and the whole to assure a more reliable and accurate firearm.
Accordingly, a need remains for a more reliable and accurate electronic firearm for firing electrically activated ammunition.